


【憶紅蓮】 Reminiscence of the Red Lotus

by Egoi (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Clans, Hi-Tech - Freeform, Hierarchy, LGBTQ Character, MBTI based, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Near Future, Royal Families, Seraphim, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, magical powers, non-binary characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 07:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10566489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Egoi
Summary: Belonging to a clan or a family is the most important part of everyone's life - you're either born in an elite, royal family, giving you a unique second and last name, or you spend your whole childhood training your magic skills and studying to get to the best clan - or you can simply give up on a the goods in life, respect and equal treatment by simply staying with a compound name - and no-one wants that.An original story placed in a world similar to ours, but slightly more advanced in technology and with some magic.





	1. Prologue

Belonging to a clan or a family is the most important part of everyone's life - you're either born in an elite, royal family, giving you an unique second and last name, or you spend your whole childhood training your magic skills and studying to get to the best clan - or you can simply give up on all of the goods in life, respect and equal treatment by simply staying with a compound name - and no-one wants that.

Being a part of a clan or a family means that you're smart and skillful person, making your life at one point easier allowing you to buy and do whatever you like and generally giving you human rights. Sound nice, doesn't it?

But it comes with a price - hard work, responsibility and having your name out for children to follow. It's even harder when your name is carrying the most important initials, making all the eyes carefully scanning each of your moves.

In other words - in this world you have to be social, charismatic, intelligent, creative, organised and skillful person to even buy the cheapest phone, clothes or fulfill your basic needs. You need to work from the moment of your birth.

 _'But where's the fun? What about a carefree childhood?'_ You may ask.

Yes, once upon a time, children were doing, well, children stuff and adults were the ones to work while elders were resting in their last moments of life. But that was only when the world was - _somewhat_ \- safe. What happened? It's simple - the magicians crossed the line too far, making simple people defenseless against their powerful magic. Scientists started working harder on technology to find and create a machine that would neutralize even the most dangerous spells. Meanwhile, the magicians were training their skills and discovering new types of magic - be it white or black.

In the end, scientists started learning magic and magicians started studying chemistry, physics and technology. They came to a perfect balance between the two and eventually it became a must to be skilled in both categories.

That's the version everyone knows, but it's not complete. Only few clans and families are aware of the real danger that's hidden away from the outer world. They do everything in their power to keep it away from innocent and stupid people - only the most intelligent are able to resist _Their_ words, and it's supposed to stay that way. If someone outside knew about _Them,_ the same thing from the past would happen again.

*******

Jīn held her hair slightly up, curled inside to make it look like they're short with two handfuls of hair on the sides in front, freely resting on her shoulders. The intense red, silky and curled at the end hair contrasted the pale skin that hasn't seen sunlight in some time, slightly pigmented with yellow and covered in red blush on her face with the tip of her nose almost matching the single strings that fell on her face and slipped from between her slim fingers.

Her big, almost white with only the slightest tint of orange in them, doe eyes sparkled up with happiness. Her small, yet plump lips curled up in a crooked smile and she backed away a little, straightened her posture putting a hand on her hip, the other still holding her hair. She put on the most serious face she could muster, trying to look as mature as she can and inspected herself in the mirror.

She accidentally loosened up the grip she had around her red hair and some of them sprung up right at the top of her head. She sighed and dropped down her already sore arm. That cow lick was really annoying - not to mention all these stupid kids that always laugh at her for it.

"One day. One day I'll be a part of Nàijiǔ Fǎncháng Jiātíng and they won't bully me anymore!" She mumbled to herself and stormed out of the bathroom to her study room.

Nàijiǔ Fǎncháng Jiātíng is not the best Chinese clan, but they've gained a lot of respect in the last few years for their kindness and understanding - especially towards the nameless. For Jīn, the clans and the families should be helping the ones that can't  be a part of anything, instead of bringing them further down and stepping on them. She always despised N.T. Archontikó for their arrogant and selfish actions.

_"It's for our greater good"_

_"As bad as it may sound, it's the only option"_

And so on... Always the same words, always the same expression and always the same amount of victims, laying lifelessly on the covered in ash town's roads. They always seem to find a group of betrayers, that even if they haven't done anything bad, they are apparently evil and plan something awful. And they _never_ explain how they know it! Everyone seems to simply agree to their choices - is it because they're so smart? Or is it because people are just scared of their tactical skills and the fact that they've NEVER lost a battle? The answer is rather easy.

Jīn angirly grabbed her _"Magic of Healing"_ book and went out to the forest nearby her house to search for any injured animals - that's how her magic practice is always going. She's not going to stop her training and Nàijiǔ Fǎncháng Jiātíng will take N.T.'s place as the clan that leads the whole world.

Just wait few more years and you'll see... You'll see...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now I'm writing 4 stories at the same time because my brain creates 50 different universes per second and I NEED to write some of them down. The beginning might not be the most interesting and thrilling, but the moment my favourite clan joins in... That's where everything starts.
> 
> (I tried to write the second part from child's point of view - I hope I did somewhat good?)
> 
> It's not a fanfiction and I don't know how original stories do on Wattpad, but I hope someone will take an interest in it. Btw. English is not my first language and bc of school everything starts to mix together for me, so I'll be happy if anyone would nicely point out my mistakes and correct me!
> 
> (Also, if anyone wonders - the names of the clans rarely make any sense. One of the clans mentioned in future has a name "Tear Floral Unision" - it works more as a description of the clan, be it in conjunction with powers or goals)
> 
> I'll try to update the story once a week or two, unless school just breaks down my door and murders me.
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy


	2. Chapter 1

"Lotus-jie!" The red haired girl heard her friend's cry for help. She stood up from her chair and ran down the corridor of the temple. She peeked to one of the rooms and found a young, cream haired boy sitting on the ground with papers scattered around him. He's looking her straight in the eyes- eye- or maybe the bridge of her nose? Damn it, the kid has only one eye, you got the message.

Lotus sighed and walked up to the boy, kneeling down, she started to gather the documents from the floor and spoke up.

"You're sure you don't want a new arm?" She asked quietly, gaining her friend's attention "You know, I'd need to probably use black magic to make it grow from your body"She finished and the boy looked at her with determination sparkling in his single, green eye, his right arm still trying to grab some of the papers.

"Lotus-jie, you're an amazing healer - one day you'll be able to make people's limbs and organs grow staying in the white magic spectrum!" He exclaimed and the red haired girl laughed.

"Aloe, the earliest someone got to this kind of skills without using even a bit of forbidden spells was at 48 years" She replied and made a neat stack from the papers that were previously laying on the floor "I'm only 17, I don't think you'd want to wait for 29 years" The boy pouted, crossed his legs and rested his chin on his hand. Lotus smiled and ruffled his hair.

She stood up and waited for her friend to do the same thing, after which she handed him the half of the stack she made few moments ago. They headed out of the room and back to the hallway where other members where running, trying to finish their tasks as fast as possible. Few children were running around others, disturbing their works and screaming loudly. You could see the parents struggling to get their kids to calm down while they had to take care of their own job - it's nice that the head of the clan lets her pupils take their nippers with them to the temple, but oh boy, were they a pain in the ass. Not to mention when Aloe was wearing new clothes that still had two sleeves (he always sews the left one close) and the kids would grab the empty one and swing on it or wrap it around the boy. It's surprising how he can stay calm in situations like that. Even if, it's a very bright and cozy place, which made Lotus fall in love the moment she stepped inside the temple.

"What are these for anyway?" The girls asked, using her fingers to turn the pages in her hands and see their content.

 "Xiăojiě-Doyenne was talking about a cooperation with one of the families..." Aloe said in his soft, young voice, still not over puberty "I can't remember which one though, but I think they need some of our people to help them in a fight, or something" He finished and Lotus mused in thought.

 "A fight? I'm guessing they need some healers and people that manipulate nature... That's what we specialize in, in the end" She said and they both continued their way towards their headmaster's office. Once they got in there, they bowed deeply and handed the woman all of the papers.

Xiăojiě-Doyenne was an already quiet old lady, but her skin was barely wrinkled - many people wonder what she uses for her skin to look so young at the age of 62. The only features that are giving away her age are the silver strands in the sea of  dark blue hair and eye bags visible even under her makeup - which also gave her a young and garish look by using bright and intense colours. Her deep, indigo lips and cotton candy cheeks and eye shadow are her characteristic traits - kinda silly, but everyone recognizes her.

The blue hair are usually pinned up in a high ponytail with the signature locks at the side, unnaturally straight and resting on the back of her neck and shoulders, reaching only slightly below. An enormous, pink and black daxiushan covered her whole body, only leaving her neck and fingertips slightly poking out from under the soft material.

No matter how many years had passed, she's still considered the most beautiful woman in the entire country. For the last 40 years, when asked for her secret to ever lasting beauty, she always answered with "being single", which worked more as a joke, but might be as well the truth. All of the models at one point got into a relationship and they all seem to be less successful, while Xiăojiě-Doyenne admitted to never even having a crush in her whole life - so who knows, maybe it is in fact the answer to staying beautiful?

She was sitting down on a pile of soft, richly decorated pillows, a low table in front of her with different supplies and sorted documents occupying the whole surface of it. She gently took the new set of papers brought to her by her pupils and gave them a warm smile.

"Thank you, for bringing them to me" She said in angelic like, feather light voice. The friends bowed, already heading towards the exit when the woman stopped them in mid-track "Lotus, Aloe, wait here a little bit" She said and motioned them to sit down. They turned around and nodded, following the words and comfortably resting on the pillows that were scattered around the place.

The room went silent, only sounds of turning pages and quick movement of pen scratching on paper, accompanied by the shuffling of the woman's hand changing it's position from left to right, from up to down. By the time Xiăojiě-Doyenne had finished filling the documents the two teenagers gave up on trying to concentrate and went to discover further their inner worlds full of adventures and the unknown secrets hiding in the deepest corners of life. The woman cleaned her throat gaining the attention of her pupils.

"I have one more task for you two" They straightened their postures and listened carefully "Lotus, go get Widow, and you, Aloe, find Phil and bring them both to my office" She finished and they both nodded, quickly got up from their seats and out of the room to search for their friends.

"I guess they're going to go to that fight, aren't they?" The younger asked to which the girl only hummed in response.

They parted their ways in intention of finding the two of the clan's members. It didn't took too long for Lotus to find Widow who was sitting in the training room, watching over less experienced members working on their magical and physical strengths. The girl smiled and walked up to the ashen haired.

"Widow, Xiăojiě-Doyenne wants you in her office" Brown orbs looked at her in confusion.

"Is it good or bad reason?" They asked, slowly getting up from the cozy chair they were sitting on. They clearly towered over other people, reaching almost two meters in height and owning a rather bulky body. They may seem threatening with their muscles visible even under the clan's uniform - which is a soft and fluffy pastel blue sweatshirt with the clans emblem on it- but their kind, half-lidded cerulean eyes made it easy to talk with them without shaking in fear. They scratched the shaved side of their head and fixed their hairstyle, making sure every single strand is standing up.

Titling her head up to meet the warm eyes, Lotus continued.

"Not sure, but I'm guessing it's about sending you to a fight together with a family" Widow perked an eyebrow but nonetheless followed the redhead out of the room and into the hallway.

"Don't tell me it's a family that just saw me and wanted to have me on their side" They sighed and continued the walk, trying to avoid all of the lamps hanging low from the ceiling "I know I look tough, but even Aloe could knock me down with one arm" Which was true - Widow may be physically strong, but they lack strategical thinking and good magical skills. They are kind of a tank, being able to take a lot of damage and breaking everything that they find in their way.

"I don't think it's that - they'd have had been here if that was the case" The younger said and the ashen haired nodded "I guess Xiăojiě-Doyenne chose you for that herself" Just as she was about to open the door, her friend stopped her right when her hand touched the polished, light brown wooden surface. Lotus gave them a worried, confused look.

"Do you know who else is going with me?" The anxiety in their voice was clear, slightly trembling and with a higher pitch. The red haired girl gave them a warm, patient smile.

"Aloe went to get Phil, but I don't know who else will be there, too" After hearing the familiar name of a friend, Widow exhaled, relaxing their tense body and loosing the death grip on the girl's thin forearm. The older nodded and faced the entrance again.

Lotus swiped the door open and they both entered the room, bowing down and joining Aloe and Phil that were already there.

The eldest of them all was visibly disturbed in preparing some dinner as he was wearing a simple t-shirt with some old jeans, a stained apron was held in his hands behind his back. The hair clip was keeping his fringe from getting into his face and the two long handful of black locks growing from each side of his head were tied up in a ponytail. The moment Lotus and Widow stood next to the other two, Phil's brow eyes met the cerulean ones and they gave each other reassuring smiles. All of them looked at Xiăojiě-Doyenne and awaited her words.

"Sit down, it's going to be a long talk"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short first chapter to test the waters.
> 
> Sorry for making it sound rushed, but I still need to work on my "writing in class" skills if I want to keep this story updated on time (unlike the other stories that I can work on only during weekends, haha). Oh, and only Aloe uses honorifics towards everyone - that's how he was taught.
> 
> Later on I'll try to write some more exciting and longer ones, but for now you have to do with only this thing here.
> 
> One day I'll make a digital character profile for all of them, because keeping a track of more than 16 characters might be hard for some people...
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! 


	3. Chapter 3

**"Yeou amoi oloayhwyre ayor areaayhwy" Saayol orhei orahoho poayreumoi.**

"Buheaor? Ay ahwi oloayhwyre hwyoorheayhwyre" Olipoihwyoliol orhei fuimosohwy.

**"Ilexakiorhoye - hwyoorheayhwyre" Remoobuhoiol orhei saolobu "Ay reaboi yeou orhei ahuayhoayorye oro obuhwy a remoiaor fuobuimo, ahwyol buheaor? Yeou olo hwyoorheayhwyre. Hwioboi yeoumo hoazye ass ahwyol poayhwyahohoye _olisormooye_ heayhwi" Orhei booaykii skiohooliol.**

"Reii, kiahohwi yeoumo orayors olobuhwy" Orhei yeouhwyreimo orumohwyiol amoouhwyol ahwyol hwiassareiol orheiaymo orihwifuhoi "Ay buayhoho olo ayor, chausor-- reayboi hwii hwiomoi orayhwii" Orheiye saayol ayhwy a oraymoiol booaykii "Ay kiahwy hwyoor chausor suololihwyhoye reo ouor orheimoi - orheiye buayhoho hwyoor hoior hwii"

**"Buihoho orheihwy, poayhwyol a reoool moiasohwy oro reo heimoi huikiausi ayor heas huiihwy siboihwy-poukileayhwyre-yeiamos. Olo hwyoor ilexfuikior hwii oro leiifu yeou ahoayboi poomo ahwyoorheimo siboihwy yeiamos"**

"Ay buouhool hwyoor hwiayhwyol orheaor" Apoorimo orheaor, orhei booaykii remoobuhoiol ahwyol hoipoor.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Giggles]
> 
> It's a language/code I've made few months ago that I'll use in future for something else (when it'll be finally finished and more complex, making it more language-like).
> 
> The letters are replaced with some other combinations, and maybe one day someone will put it all in pieces, so far I can give you this:
> 
> Lotus - Hooorus  
> Aloe - Ahooi  
> Phil - Fayho  
> Widow - Buayolobu  
> Doyenne - Oloyeihwyhwyi 
> 
> There's a lot of different letters, so have fun!


	4. Chapter 2

"Shahin Pasha?" Said Phil in thought. They've been talking for over an hour, Xiăojiě-Doyenne explained to them everything, reading all of the points and the tactics written on the paper. And yes - to all the four members, Lotus and Aloe were chosen to go, too. At first they were complaining that some better and more experienced members should go, but the woman persisted that she doesn't want to send stronger people for 'such a small fight'. Also something about 'gaining new experience' and other smart things that a smart and old woman like her would've said.

It was understandable that Aloe was chosen - he joined Nàijiǔ Fǎncháng Jiātíng when he was only fourteen - normally you can't join before you reach your sixteenth birthday, but the boy really showed his worth.  The redhead on the other hand... She's not bad, but only one year of actual work with group of people is still not enough to get used to it after years of competing with everyone and working on your own. Her healing magic is on a decent level as for her age and she's currently studying telepathy, which might be helpful in future. Still - she's never been to an actual battlefield and she can't fight with such a big company company.

 Xiăojiě-Doyenne  saw the distress in the girl's face and turned to face her.

"Don't worry, Lotus. Shahin Pasha has one of the best guardians, so you're safe in their hands" Even with the soft, reassuring voice of the woman, it still didn't made her any less stressed and she sighed in defeat. Phil decided to break the silence that filled the room once again and asked in whisper-like voice.

"Who are we going to fight against?" His fingers gripped the pillow he was sitting on. Everyone's eyes were on him and anxiety could be felt in the air, the unknown of the danger they're going to face being the main concern of the members. The atmosphere became heavy, giving the feeling of suffocating by just simple movements and each intake of oxygen. The woman was silent, her face serious and slightly threatening, cold sweat and chills dancing on the younger ones' bodies. The silence kept on going, the lumps in their throats making it harder and harder to breathe properly. Different names of powerful clans and families running through their heads, scenes of them losing in the fight--

"Nikiphoros Tuphlos Archontikó" The blue haired lady suddenly  spoke up "You're going to fight by Shahin Pasha's side against Nikiphoros Tuphlos Archontikó" Her voice was strong enough to silence the group. You could see from miles their shaking bodies and wide eyes. Phil, who kept still with straight face the whole conversation was now in utter shock, his mouth opening and closing like a goldfish and chest suddenly jumping up and down, trying to catch breath. 

"Why did you chose us?!" Aloe was now standing with fists clenched tight, fury in his eyes burning holes into Xiăojiě-Doyenne's head and all the honorifics and polite language he always used disappearing like they never existed in the first place "We're all still too young and too inexperienced to fight with a clan that basically _rules_ the whole world!" Widow grabbed the boy by the leg of his khaki shorts and pulled him down, making him fall on his behind on the pillows. The head master furrowed in disgust and annoyance and closed her eyes, speaking in an uncharacteristic for her loud voice.

"I have a reason why I chose you and you're in no place nor position to doubt my decisions" Xiăojiě-Doyenne reminded the boy of her age and social status, scolding him for his ignorant behavior, which put him back in place, hiding his face behind his knees.

Lotus wanted - _needed_ \- to say something.

But she simply couldn't.

Part of her brain woke up the hatred towards the said clan, but the bigger and much louder part of her screamed in panic. Just the mere thought of facing such influential and strong opponent made her heart race at an unhealthy pace and her breathing became ragged, barely intaking any fresh air into her lungs. Her fists clenched tight, the long fingernails easily piercing through the delicate skin, drawing blood that started dripping along her flesh and staining her white skirt. The light orange eyes were wide open and unfocused - looking into nothingness, unmoving, unblinking. Tears pricked her eyes but never fell down and left the girl with all the emotions build up inside her even bigger and making her feel more frustrated. Who thought that letting a single tear would unload such a weight on one's heart - no words spoken, no signs showed, yet it was the best way to relax and free yourself from the chains that gripped your limbs, tightly tied around your already closed throat, making it almost impossible to breathe. Yet she couldn't do that. She couldn't make any tears trail down her soft cheeks and reach her jaw changing their direction towards her chin and then painfully, slowly drop on her hands. She couldn't do that. She tried. She really did. But nothing happened. The invisible chains only tightened and made it feel like her neck could snap any second from the pressure. Crying would help her breathe again - big and loud sobs would quickly fill her - now agonizingly empty - lungs and she wouldn't be so lightheaded like she is now. But it won't happen. It won't happen because she can't cry. And why she can't cry in the first place? It's a good question, but the red headed can't find a better answer to backfire it. It's like someone is standing above her and controlling her body completely so that even her best effort couldn't break the control that grips her entire existence.

 She can almost feel someone standing behind her, snickering not-so-subtly. The snicker sounds like a young man's and Lotus is pretty sure that the person's kinda tall, given how high in the air the sound resonates - not tall enough to reach Widow's chin, but still surpassing the height of 170 centimeters. She wonders how she can pinpoint the height of the person standing behind her, by just listening to their voice.

She looked at the window behindXiăojiě-Doyenne, but there's no one here. Only the four of the clan's members and the headmaster. 

It's still very unsettling.

 

They stay like that for few more minutes. Complete silence, only broken by either quiet, muffled sobs that were supposed to be choked back but eventually won the battle with the body's owner and escaped to the surface, or the anxious hitched breathing leaving each of them from time to time. The blue haired woman stayed with the same, serious expression the whole time, waiting for her pupils to calm down so she can talk with them about the rest.

But it doesn't seem like the anxiety is going to leave soon.

Or maybe it's them not letting it go? Maybe they know that as soon as they become quiet the topic will just go further, and they don't want it. They don't want to go out there for a certain death from their enemy's hands and just prefer to drop the topic altogether and come back to their usual duties.

Maybe they want to just stay the local helpers that bring food to all the homeless every evening at the same hour, to patch the little kids hands and knees that they scraped while playing with others, to go buy grocery for old or poor, to check all the dumpsters and alleys and bring all the lonely animals to shelters? Yes - that sounds nice, way better than dying as an inexperienced in fighting kid on a battleground. 

Xiăojiě-Doyenne starts to think that that's the reason why they're still upset. As much as she's a kind and an understanding person, her patience isn't eternal and if they don't stop - she's just going to keep on talking while they're still not sober, what might create misunderstandings and make some information get lost or unheard. She doesn't really want her people die for such a stupid reason as a simple misinformation so she clears her throat to signalize the rest that she wants to speak.

Eventually, not so long after that, everyone calmed down, eyes and noses red, hands still shaking. They all have their heads hanging low to avoid the headmaster's eyes. The whole situation was pretty awkward if you think about it now - normally, they would've been yelling and arguing, but since they're in front of Xiăojiě-Doyenne they had to bottle up their emotions, leaving them only softly sobbing and trying to catch their breaths. Just thinking about how it had to look form outsider's eyes makes them curl on themselves in embarrassment.

Deciding that it's a good moment to start talking,Xiăojiě-Doyenne continued on her explanations.

 

*******

 

"You've got all of the info a month before the actual fight is gonna happen?" The black haired girl asked and the younger boy - without turning around in his chair to face her - he silently nodded "Damn, Nine - you're getting better and better at this hacking stuff" She finished with sincere amazement in her voice.

The boy - 'Nine', as the girl called him - smirked to himself, bathing in glory to boost his ego and writing in his notepad opened on one of the screens ' _Got  Double to show real emotions and compliment me_ '. 'Double' saw him typing the sentence and frowned.

"Gee, go give yourself a cup or something for that - truly astonishing achievement" All she got in response was a short snort from the peach haired boy, and defeated, she turned on her heel and walked towards the door. Before she could reach the metallic, slightly rusty doorknob, the younger spoke up in a soft, yet raspy, quiet voice, lacking any emotions and in a monotonne tone. Not like it's different from how he usually talks.

"Can you get Rose here? She didn't read the messages I send her about it and she'll be pissed if I won't tell her the details" The girl stopped for a moment to look into the peridot, tired and slightly red around form exhaustion eyes that this time actually moved to observe her. They held an eye contact for few more seconds and Double pressed the handle, opening the doors and leaving the slightly smelly, muggy and damp room while throwing an indifferent 'Yeah'.

As Nine turned around to face the many screens again, the door swung open again _(but without caring, he continued on typing)_.

"You, know - it's probably 'cause you're always sending her nothing but shitty memes so she didn't bother to actually look up what you've sent this time" The black haired girl retorted and left the room again without saying anything more.

 _Yeah, that's probably the reason why_ , the boy thought to himself and couldn't help the small smile that crept onto his face.

His hands kept swiping across the keyboard, faster than a human should be able to - but what do you expect from a person that has been doing the exactly same thing for the past few years? Add to that the fact that he barely moves from his spot _(only to go to the toilet - and sometimes shower - or when one of the other members literally drags his corpse somewhere else to some kind of meetings that he doesn't care about in the slightest, so he reads Wikipedia, TVTropes or Reddit during the whole thing - it's not like anyone actually asks him to speak  - he's here only because of the formalities or some other shit)_ and you can now understand how in the world his fingers tap so fast - it may be also the fact that he already experimented on his body in past so his hands might be as well fully robotic - who knows what this kid is up to.

He also doesn't really have to follow what he's typing as all the commands appear automatically after all these years of practice, allowing him to think about other stuff while working at the same time.

 _Sending all the plans and strategy through the Internet... People never learn, do they?_ , he thinks as he arches his back and lets his neck rest by moving it around.  _I think I should send every clan and family a personal message so that they'll start writing these stuff on paper with a pen but... Well, part of my work is to check if there's someone planning on disturbing anything important_ , he finishes the thought and quickly changes the topic to something even he doesn't know what it is - it's that kind of thing where you just zone out, like if you're intensely thinking about something but in reality your mind is just blank. Or is it? Hell if he knows - he's barely aware of his own surroundings, not to mention the hellhole of his brain.

The clicking never slows down and he straightens his legs, flexing them and melting into the relaxing feeling, curling his toes and letting them pop in a lovely symphony. Feeling his left shoulder slightly aching, he took his right hand off the keyboard and started massaging the aching spot. The fingers in his left hand spread wider, taking up the majority of the space of his slightly glowing with soothing, dark red lights keyboard. And people say that only pianists have long fingers! In both cases you have to tap on the right keys in a rhythm so it's not that different! Expect maybe for the fact, that people will enjoy music more than getting hacked and left with a virus made by a typical teenager - not threatening, but annoying nonetheless - unless you don't mind an obscure porn popping up on your screen in random moments. Ah, yes, teenager humor - definitely the best thing that exists _(not really)_.

When his hand came back to it's previous spot, he heard the doorknob creak and quickly saved his progress, opening the right documents containing the mail Shahin Pasha sent toNàijiǔ Fǎncháng Jiātíng. He kinda wants to laugh in their faces that an - almost - nineteen years old hacked them and got their very-secret and very-important plans - yeah, they had a firewall, but it was a shitty one - something a five year old could create, so he was able to get through it with both hands deep in his ass. But he's a nice guy - he won't tell them that - he'll just let his clan crush them _(in whatever way they are going to do it)_ the moment their feet touch the Nikiphoros Tuphlos Archontikó's grounds.

He doesn't know what's going to wait for them, but he doesn't really care. He rarely cares about anything. Whatever happens - it happens, and it can't be undone. They can only blame themselves.

You can only blame yourself for all of your mistakes and failures.

Only yourself.

No one else.

But you.

Because he knows, it's always your own fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, wow, I'm alive.
> 
> Suddenly every teacher in my school wanted us to do a shit ton of tests, so I couldn't really work on this thing, but hey - it's done.
> 
> Also, it's not the best I can do, but it's way better than the first chapter, haha [cringes], ooghh... Idk if I'll rewrite it, not sure if I'll have enough time rn.
> 
> Anyways - hope you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
